To Want
by Simply Not
Summary: He was sure he was happy. But then he saw him. Wally/Dick. High T. Mainly for language. And the use of the word thrust once.


A/N: first Young Justice story. Feedback is much appreciated. Plus I may have or may not have tweaked with ages so I could write it that way I wanted to. It's hard to find correct ages in DC sometimes... And I don't know the relationship between certain secondary characters so if anything is off, well, oh well. It's my first venture into DC comic fanfiction, y'know?

Warning: nothing really to sexual. I think I use the word thrust once. But there is cursing. Be warned... Ha

One more thing! The superhero name Strike does not belong to me. I read it in another story and it just went along well with mine, so whoever the author was, it's their's.

Please inform me of spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. Haven't wrote an A/N or Disclaimer in YEARS.

* * *

**To Want**

_What you seek is seeking you._

_-Rumi_

* * *

He wanted him. That's all he could think about.

He _wanted_ him.

_He_ wanted _him_.

There had never been anything more that he wanted. When Batman (_Bruce - tall, handsome, dad, __**Bruce**_) had whisked him away, trying to save him from becoming him, Dick wanted nothing more than to be Robin, to be his partner, to be Batman. He worked himself hard. Dick was sure that he didn't sleep the first week, wanting to keep up with The Batman. Finally his nerves slowed down enough to where he was knocked out for two days straight and then he wanted nothing more than to be there when Alfred had supposedly scolded Bruce for allowing this to happen. Unfortunately the video recording of the batcave when Batman had arrived carrying an unconscious Robin mysteriously vanished the minute Dick could walk again.

But he didn't want to (_want to, need to, have to_) be Batman anymore. Not since he was thirteen, not since he sat and watched his teammates die, not since he sent his teammates to die, then let himself die, leaving the world to itself. He woke up to his team very much alive, but one of his childhood dreams dead.

He didn't know what to want then. He went about his business, almost mechanical. He went to school, patrolled, joked around with Wally, stopped world ending disasters.

Then Jason.

Jason died.

Like, was beaten to unrecognizable proportions then blown up. And then suddenly, his teammate, his brother, his replacement in training, died and he became Batman. Metaphorically speaking.

More time, and he still hadn't figured it out. He was eighteen, stalking prey in Blüdhaven, when it hit him._ Very figuratively_. Wally had been stopping by, despite Nightwing's wishes for Strike (_his new alias, strike, like to strike fear in my enemies dude!_) to stay out of Blüdhaven. It makes the bad guys try a little harder, thus making longer nights for one Dick Grayson.

Then it happened. Something Dick had never per say wanted but had entertained the thought maybe in his youth, even if he wasn't aware of it. But he needed it. At that moment he needed it more than anything, something to drag him back to what he was, who he was, what he was meant to be. He was Robin, now Nightwing, and he wanted to help, needed to help, because he was Richard John Grayson, dammit. He was the son of The Flying Grayson's and the goddamn Batman. Even Catwoman was a somewhat parental figure.

So when Wally, as Strike, tackled Nightwing onto the roof, claiming his ignorance as the only warning, that he should have _seen_ this coming, and cried. Cried long and hard, because Artemis wasn't _the one_. And Dick just wrapped his arms around the vibrating speedster and told him he could stay as long as he needed. Ha wanted Wally. At least as his best friend. He needed Wally to be there with him.

Dick was swallowing his words three weeks later, his modestly sized apartment just filled with Wally. Wally's clothes, Wally's videos, Wally's need for an enormous amount of food. His kitchen which had never been stocked with anything more than some milk, some bread and maybe some jam, was filled to the brim with enough to feed the Justice League. Or at least Wally West for a couple of days. If either Bart or Barry showed up, it would last a night. Wally found himself getting a job _real_ quick in Blüdhaven. After the second grocery store run, Dick made sure to wake the red head up early the next morning, hand him some of Dick's nicest clothes, and went job hunting.

Then a year later, up sized from his modest one bedroom, to a comfy two bedroom, and he wanted something. Wanted something more than to just help people, or pass his next exam, or even make plans with the old team.

He wanted Wally.

More than a best friend.

He didn't know when it had happened. When had he started to lay his head on Wally during movie nights? When did they start movie nights? Was it still ok at the age of nineteen and twenty one to fall asleep cuddling in the others bed after a night of patrolling and patching each other up? Dick wasn't sure. Just like he had no idea where this sudden urge to let Wally push him up against the wall in the Justice League infirmary and completely ravish his mouth.

Wally knew though.

It probably had something to do with the Joker waltzing himself into Blüdhaven for no other reason than to shoot "bird boy just to see what the big ol' Bats does". Nightwing had been in the middle of apprehending some pitiful robbers who just happened to have some very advanced tech when it happened. One second he's doing a backflip over the biggest ones horrendously slow punch and then he's getting the wind knocked out of him by a large hammer. That _squeaked_.

Unfortunately the squeaky hammer packs a punch. Three broken ribs, dislocated shoulder and one whopping concussion. Dick's fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Well lookit this, puddin'. Ah don member it bein' this easy to take down the little birdy bird. Do ya think he can still sing for us?"

_God, no, please no. This can't be happening right now_.

But it was. That _laugh_. That horrible laugh that belongs in _Gotham_. Far away from him and close to Batman. Just like Bruce wanted it. Dick's fight or flight instinct was saying, _fly Robin, fly_. But he wasn't Robin right now, he was Nightwing and this was his city. Unfortunately his city was spinning and making him nauseous.

"That's what happens when you leave home, dear. You _change_. Disgusting." That laugh again. Dick reached up to his ear, feeling for the right frequency on his com. He made sure that it wouldn't turn off.

"B-Batman," he was silenced with a swift kick to the stomach and that laugh. God, he hated that laugh. "St-Strike. Joker, Quinn, Blüdhaven, coordinates are-" this time a kick to the head and he was sent careening into the wall, his dislocated shoulder popping back in and out from the impact.

His com blew up, first from Batman, then Wally, then Tim and Babs, then the League. He could hear Roy and Kaldur, one harsh and commanding, the other calm and collected. Connor sounded as if he was flying, yelling that he was on his way, no questions asked, coordinates already retrieved from the Watchtower. Artemis must have taken a night off, because she yelled her questions in a drowsy voice, growing ever more frantic when no one answered her. Superman was conversing with Conner, finding out his position and a form of attack.

Batman had stopped talking and Dick knew he was on his way. For the time being though...

The commotion going on in his ear cleared up enough of his head to dodge the next hammer swing. Using his good arm, and he uses the term 'good' lightly for he can feel the two broken fingers now, he pushes up and flips out of the way. But he's slow, he's disoriented, heavy on the dis, and this is the Joker in _his_ city. So he hears a gun go off before searing pain in his lower back. His mind knew to land on his feet and his body was so used to it he continued with his flip, but the shooting pain when he landed was enough for his face to meet the alley floor.

_Wally, __hurry!_ Suddenly shouted in his head, he almost missed it over his own scream of pain as the Joker stepped on his gunshot wound.

_M'gann...?_

Of course. She was close enough to make the connection. And Wally...

A sudden red and white blur came into his quickly narrowing vision. He had enough strength to lift his head and shout a commanding "run!" in a voice that maybe even Batman could appreciate under the circumstances before he blacked out as he saw Harley's hammer swinging towards his face and Wally trying to hold off the Joker long enough to wait for someone.

Then white. A lot of white.

He must be dead. That could explain the light. Plus that weightless feeling, the lack of pain. But he's trying to remember why he was even in pain to begin with. A deep breath, then the pain he was still trying to put an accident to hit hard. First in his ribs, as he took the breath, then his shoulder as he tensed up, finally his face as he scrunched it up in discomfort, again heavy on the dis.

Once he finally relaxed enough to comprehend past his throbbing head, he took stock of other injuries. Like his broken fingers, which had somehow ended up as four, his swollen knee, his busted nose and lip and most likely two black eyes.

His gasp as he took another breath must have shocked the person squeezing his good hand awake. A shock of red was suddenly in his vision.

"Dick?" Wally's eyes were boring into him, tying to see past the pained blue, to see if there was anything he needed to tell Dr. Mid Nite or J'onn. He made sure that they weren't far away. Well, Batman probably made sure that they weren't far away. Most likely they were discussing Dick's condition right now, the possibilities of permanent damage. It was probably because of Dick's previous awakenings.

Wally used his other hand, the one not trying to break the fingers of his good hand, and brushed the black hair away from Dick's face. "Can you hear me Dick? Are you awake?"

All Dick could do was blink and try to get his dry mouth to work. Somewhere, a beeping was pulling his attention to the left but he tried to keep a firm eye on Wally, his best friend, and somehow his everything.

"Dick? Please god, tell me you're _finally_ awake. I can't handle another psychotic break. Please, please, please. I need you to be ok." Dick tried to clear his throat while he looked pointedly at Wally then the cup on the nightstand. The speedster probably hadn't had much sleep, because it took five tries before he finally understood what Dick needed.

In his haste to grab the water cup, Wally splashed some on his pants, but didn't even take notice. Just quickly put the straw to Dick's lips. He took small sips at first, enough to soothe his raw throat and to rehydrate his tongue.

As he opened his mouth, Wally stared with rapt attention. "Psy-psychotic b-br-break?"

The red head chuckled a little, resting his head on their entwined fingers, lacing his free hand through his messy red strands. "Let's just say that when push comes to shove, Batman would have to ask Superman to restrain you. Or Superboy. Or both. You had a few breaks."

After some more water, and some time to rest his throat, Dick continued. "How long was I out?"

"Two days - you took a nasty hammer to the head. Everyone was kind of surprised you managed to stay awake actually to make the call."

"What actually happened?"

Wally relaxed a little, shoulders dropping, and while his face wasn't all happy, Dick could tell that he was calm, content. Dick was ok.

"Well, I was first. I was in central, remember? Uncle B and I were finishing up with Weather Wizard when we heard your call. Flash told me to go on ahead, that'd he'd finish up and when I heard you say me, because you obviously called for Bats first, I was gone. I got the coordinates from J'onn as he was also telling Conner and anyone who could get there in time." Wally paused as he looked down at the hands, he squeezed his just to make sure he was there before letting go. Dick wanted to voice his complaint, but he just continued to watch Wally.

"I got there as soon as the bullet pierced through your Kevlar. You went down and I attempted to get the Joker to lose the gun before he fired anymore shots. Harlequin was just about to knock your teeth out if M'gann didn't drop Con on her. Superboy was _awesome_ by the way. Scary, but awesome. Took out Quinn and hustled after Joker. But, obviously, he got away. That part still confuses me, what with both the Super's there, but I was a bit preoccupied with you. God, and then _Batman_."

Wally took a deep breath.

"You think you see it all, I mean, you really think you've seen everything, that is, until Batman shows up like a bat out of hell, all screaming for justice and shit. Ok, don't give me that look, Boy Wonder, maybe he wasn't screaming but it _felt_ like it. Tim was there too, all calculating, then started to bark orders at me, telling me to hold the wound, try to see if I could get a reaction out of you. I swear, the Bat family is scary as shit when they need to be. I mean, you were bleeding out and still had enough will to yell at me to run in your Bat voice. I swear, I almost did till I remember, hold up, you just _got shot_. Hell if I'm listening to you."

All Dick could do was cackle a little before he started to feel drowsy again. Wally told him to get some sleep, it was probably the pain killers, he would tell everyone that he had finally woken up and he didn't seem too bad. He felt a hand wrap around his own.

Then next time Dick roused, his room was full. Most of the founding members of the JL. His old team was there. As was Tim and the Speedster Family. Babs was in the corner, talking quietly to Bruce. Dick wondered for a second how some of them had gotten clearance to be in the watchtower. Because that was obviously where he was at. All he saw was the black expanse of space when he looked outside.

Dick heard a slight scuffle, and looked to his left and saw Red Arrow there. He had been watching Dick since the young man had woken up, waiting to see if he'd have another fit. Wally had said he'd woken up completely normal, but he still had reservations. Roy had been there when Dick lost it the first time he awoke. Which was probably the worst, seeing as no one was quite prepared for it.

All of a sudden, Connor whipped his head towards Dick, hearing the slightly quickened hear rate meaning he had woken. Wally was by his side a second later, acutely aware of his state. Everyone was silent, making sure that he wouldn't freak out. He just stared back at them before smirking up at Wally. And that's when it erupted, people asking if he was ok, glad he was awake, did he need anything. Through all that, Batman came up, clapped his arm and squeezed. "He's back in Arkham for now." Which translated into, _I'm glad you're ok and I made sure you'll be ok for a little while longer_.

And so for a week, he stayed put, trying very hard to not do any spontaneous movement, or Dr. Mid Nite said his stay would be longer. So for a week, he had the countless stream of visitors, but the ones who stayed were Wally and Roy. Ollie and Barry tried to get them to leave, but there was no talking their former sidekicks down. Plus, Dick didn't mind the constant company. It kept him busy. Kept him from trying to get up and stretch his acrobatic legs that needed to move.

Then the week ended, and he could leave and it was when he was packing up his bag that it happened.

"We could stop."

Dick looked over his shoulder as Wally folded one of Dick's shirts. Then unfolded and started to refold.

"Excuse me?" It had come out of no where. What did he mean, stop? "You want to stay on the watchtower and stop folding clothes?"

Wally cleared his throat, looked thoughtfully down at his hands, before smiling up at Dick. His words were playful, "Being heroes."

And while his words were playful, his eyes were anything but. Wally had done that before. Quit the hero business. He stopped only to start again as Strike. And Dick could tell, just by looking at Wally, that he knew the speedster knew this was a losing battle. He still argued back though.

"We can't just _stop_. Once you're this far in, you don't just _stop_. You do it until you can't do it anymore. And then you stubbornly do it till someone bashes you over the head and forces you into a retirement home."

"Or you die."

Dick glanced up at Wally. He had turned his full attention to Dick, and Dick stopped hefting the bag over his shoulder. "Walls," he started.

"Dude, you were going to die. You understand that, right? That hammer wasn't just going to bruise you up, it was going to take your head, man! And you would have _died_."

"...That's why I have you."

Wally was suddenly up in his face, furious. "What if you didn't?" His voice was raised. He wondered if Superman was on bored to hear him. "What if I had waited a little bit longer with Flash? What if I was busy? _What if I didn't love you_?"

Suddenly, Dick was up against the wall, Wally's hands supporting his lower right back, and Dick's legs automatically wrapping around Wally's waist. And he was being kissed like never before. With such passion, and love and _need_. And he would be lying if he said he didn't want this. Didn't _need_ this.

Wally's mouth was hot and needy and made sure to not forget any part of him. His chin, his nose, his cheeks and, _oh god_, his neck. Vibrating lips and tongue meet flushed skin, sucking and biting and eliciting moans and gasps from Batman's protege.

Wally thrust upwards, lost in the taste of his best friend before he heard a hiss. A pained hiss. He pulled back to see a scrunched face and felt how Dick pushed most of his weight onto Wally's left hand. "Sorry," the red head murmured, trying to break his haze of lust.

Dick just laughed. "Is this your backwards way of saying you love me?" Wally just blushed.

And he needed something again. He wanted someone. He had this dream and it involved his speedster. And Dick was so happy, so content, so asterous.

But then...

He wanted him.

* * *

**_Blüdhaven, Dick's Apartment February 16, 3:47 PM_**

"Tim, you know I love you, I really do, but how long is this going to go on for?" Tim, the third Robin, now Red Robin, was sitting in Dick and Wally's kitchen, trying to finish up his calculus homework before Wally got home. Tim loved Wally, but putting anything science related in front of him... People thought they couldn't shut him up in normal circumstances, wait till _science_ rears its ugly head at you.

Tim looked up and tilted his head as he watched Dick do the dishes. "Until he admits he's in the wrong." Dick barked a laugh at him and Tim blushed and continued with his homework.

Tim had been staying with Dick and Wally for the last three months. Ever since Damien showed up. Surprisingly enough, Tim and Bruce had a falling out. Which is rare to say the least. Out of all the Robin's, including Damien, Tim was the most behaved and reserved (_and it definitely included Damien_). Tim wanted Bruce to admit that he was pushing him away in favor of Damien. Bruce wanted Tim to understand that he was Batman and he does whatever he damn well pleases.

He's the goddamn Batman.

But of course that's not what Batman really thought. He suddenly had a biological son show up out of no where. He was doing his best. And Tim needed to understand that while Tim, Dick and Jason (_damn red hood, asshole_) weren't blood related to Bruce in any way, they were his sons. Nothing would ever change that.

And Dick should know. He is the first son. And that usually meant peace mediator in the Bat Family. They were a bunch of possessive pricks.

A sigh brought Dick back to the dishes he was washing. "Did you want me to leave?" Tim asked.

Now it was his turn to sigh. "No, I really do love having you here. Just not the constant Bat calls and Bat glares whenever I refuse to say anything too in depth to Bruce." Tim snickered, but then again, he wasn't on the receiving end of the Bat glares. Little twerp...

The door slammed open. "Honey, I'm home! And I come baring gifts." The two men in the kitchen smirked and around walked Wally, four year old Lian settled on his hip and a bag of her things thrown over his shoulder.

"Those are considered _gifts_?" Tim asked, before closing his math book. He would finish later, probably after patrol. Dick wondered why the bad guys even bothered anymore. For most of the week, Nightwing, Impulse and Red Robin kicked ass out in the streets of Dick's chosen city.

Tim hadn't been around the times that Roy would drop off Lian, being in school and all. It was mostly twice a week, so that Roy could get league business done with Oliver and Dinah. Or whoever else he had to be partnered with. But let's just say that Roy didn't do other partnerships too well. Elastic Man had learned the hard way. But Lian had fit into Dick and Wally's schedule quite perfectly. It was mostly on Wednesday's and Friday's when the little one came, so both men had the days off. Roy had been hesitant at first, not sure why the son of _Batman_ would want to take care of a baby. He even went so far to say that Dick just wanted to train her. Dick had punched him then laughed at such a ridiculous notion. She had been one at the time that they started this. Right after him and Wally got together. He was now twenty-two, working for Blüdhaven police department while Wally was off being a chemist. Sometimes his and Dick's job would overlap. Sometimes their day jobs overlapped with their night jobs.

Dick smiled up at Wally. "It's a beautiful gift. Couldn't ask for another one."

"Unca Dick!" And faster than Wally anticipated, the four year old had wriggled out of his grip and was running over to his boyfriend. Dick swooped her up, twirling her around before just simply holding her.

"What brings you here today?"

"Wallman said he was _kidnapping_ me!" Lian said it with such happiness, Dick was sure he'd have to explain later while it was funny that Wally said that, let me explain _why_ kidnapping isn't a good thing _at all_. Damn Wallman.

Tim snorted. "Wallman? Really ginger?"

Wally spun on Tim. "Excuse me, there are two red heads here, who prefer _red heads_, little bird man." Dick laughed before bringing Lian into the living room, grabbing her stuff so that he could set up some of her toys.

Wally and Tim continued to playfully banter through the night, and while Lian probably didn't understand most of what was said, she laughed none the less and had fun meeting her new "Unca Tim". Around eight, Roy came to pick her up, as usual, doing a once over to make sure there wasn't a scratch on her. He exchanged a few pointed words, covertly telling Wally and Dick of any League business that might intrigue them without tipping off Lian or Tim, though the latter probably knew what was going on if not what was actually being said. The three older men in the room seemed to be able to talk through eyes alone.

And when Lian gave a big, sloppy, wet, tired kiss on Dick's cheek, he knew.

He wanted a Lian.

He had to have a Lian

He needed a Lian.

Dick didn't say anything, just watched as Wally and Tim were treated the same kiss before they went off to get ready for patrolling. The night had been quiet and uneventful for the most part. Tim left early, Dick surmised to probably finish his homework, and then Wally left soon after, Barry calling him from central about some Rogue.

That left Dick with his thoughts.

Thoughts of Lian and Wally and big sloppy kisses.

Him and Wally had known each other for over ten years, been best friends for over ten years, lived together for the last four and in a relationship for the last three. By any means, Dick and Wally weren't perfect. But they were perfect together. They had their fights and disagreements, their many nights on the couch, but they had their make-ups and connection, and amazing sex in bed - _and the couch_. They had everything that they needed, maybe not everything they wanted even though it felt that way, but they were _so_ astrous, so blissfully unaware that sometimes - most people didn't get this happy.

When was it ok to want a Lian?

When could he want what Bruce so easily obtained multiple times over? Bruce, Batman, The Dark Knight. _He_ had children at his disposal by the truck load, when could Dick? Dick would be happy with one. Just one. And then if it went well, maybe two...

Dick ducked really quick. It was probably from the fight with Joker three years ago that he had trained himself to be aware without having to be aware. He looked up at a flying fist before he realized that maybe his night was just starting.

_Of course_.

* * *

**_Blüdhaven, Dick's Apartment, February 17, 3:05 AM_**

"Just do it, stop being such a baby."

"Last time I did this you punched me in the gut."

"I told you it was a reflex. And I _apologized_, didn't I?"

"After throwing curses around that would make Alfred blush. And the man lives with Batman for Christ's sake."

Dick huffed, wincing as Tim held his face still. "Just hurry up. The more I complain that means the better I am."

"Yeah, sure, totally works that way. Speaking of complaining-" suddenly Dick's face burst into flames of pain and he yelped in a much higher tone than he would care to admit as Tim repositioned his nose. "We'll probably hear from the neighbors about that one."

"Alfred is so much nicer when he does this," Dick mumbled, trying to not move his mouth too much.

"Sorry Master Richard, would you like me to break and reposition once more?" Despite the pain, Dick laughed and Tim slapped a brace against his nose. "Just like new, Master Richard."

"You can shut up now. Your accent is terrible, by the way."

"Learned it from you." Silence enveloped the brothers, Tim set to work getting all the supplies put away as Dick made his way to the coffee table, where he had laid out his computer before asking Tim for help. Dick heard the fridge opening, along with some cabinets. Tim was probably heating up the Chinese that they had ordered earlier. It was a calm twenty minutes. "What happened out there anyways?" Tim finally asked.

"Huh?"

Tim shuffled into the living room. "You don't usually let them get you right in the nose. Usually you dodge or something. Because you don't want people questioning too much. I've seen you do complicated flips when you want to avoid getting hit in the face just to get hit somewhere else. What happened after I left? And why wasn't Wally with you? Where is he?"

Dick shifted uncomfortably, hoping if he touched his face a little, Tim would think its because of his nose. No such luck probably. Tim calculates everything. "Barry called him in to help. He's not home yet?" Which was a genuine concern for him. Barry's villains tend to keep the fights in a bit more timely fashion than any of the bat family's.

"Nope, I just assumed you guys got a little frisky while out and about. I was preparing a blame speech for Alfred, when he saw the news article about Strike and Nightwing getting it on like two dogs in heat. You guys sent me home to quote unquote 'get down and dirty because it's on like donkey kong.'" Tim shifted away to avoid a weakly thrown punch from Dick. "Seriously though, you were fine up until I left. What's up?"

Dick sighed, crossing his arms, opening his mouth to explain his desires to his younger brother, a heart to heart so to speak, something that he hadn't ever truly done, when the front door slammed open and shut. Instead Wally walked in with as much a normal pace as he could into the kitchen, where he fumbled around in the fridge, probably for some kind of snack, preferably the food that Tim had eaten, before letting out a frustrated sigh and Dick heard the crinkle of a chip bag.

"Hey Wally!" Tim yelled before Dick could tell him to be still and not say a thing. Suddenly there was a speedster behind the couch. Tim noticed how Dick clammed up, immediately shutting his face down into neutral, probably turning the wheels in his head, trying to appear normal, while thinking like a Bat. "What took you so long? While you were off fighting some fruit loop in Central, Dick got his ass kicked." Wally was there in a second, gently taking Dick's face into his hands. He moved it from one side to the next, looking at the purple that was now moving around Dick's eyes. Wally hummed appreciatively.

"It looks better than before."

Dick punched him in the gut.

"Knew that would eventually happen." Tim smirked.

Eventually, after Wally had stolen the rest of the Chinese food Tim had tried to hide, Tim went back to bed, grumbling about speedsters always stealing his lunch. It was four in the morning when Dick and Wally finally made it into their own bed. They each took their turns in the bathroom, Dick letting Wally go first so that he could send a message to Alfred and Bruce. To keep Bruce from coming to drag Tim back to Wayne Manor, Dick promised weekly updates.

Plus, Wally was _still_ getting used to being boyfriend to the son of Batman. He'd most likely have a heart attack if he showed up out of no where. Dick would probably be able to name drop Bruce to get his way in arguments for a little longer.

Soon, they were both laying down, and Wally pulled Dick back into his chest. Dick had kept an undershirt on, not wanting Wally to see his faint bruises from the nights fight. He really had been out of it. So he let the heat from Wally's uncovered chest lull him into a comfortable place between sleep and awake. He was close to falling asleep when he heard it.

"You want her."

It was simple, put right out in the open. Dick just let his muscles relax more, hoping that Wally would believe him asleep.

"You want Lian."

"No," Dick said before he could stop himself, but now he had to continue. "I want _a_ Lian. I want one. Really bad. I want what Roy has. I'm _jealous_ of Roy. I _want_ what _Roy_ has."

Wally chuckled. "That must have been hard for you." Dick growled. "Yeah yeah, you're being serious. I get it."

Dick rolled over to stare up at his boyfriend. For a twenty five year old, a man who up until tonight has never talked about kids other than Lian, he was taking this fairly well. Dick reasoned it had to be because he was tired. He wasn't thinking straight. "You've got the bat look."

"I'm sorry?"

"You go into this face, very blank but calm. Even your stare isn't too bad. But no one is that calm, not even J'onn." Wally rolled over a little, wrapping his arms tighter, aware that Dick twitched in pain a little. "I've known you for too long. You don't think I would have noticed a change. You've been wanting this ever since Tim started staying here.

"And there you go with staring at me. Dude, you didn't notice it yourself? The minute Tim came, you turned into a mother hen. A Mother Alfred? Whatever, all of a sudden, you made sure that if and when you did, you'd take your break when Tim could zeta over from school. All of a sudden I came home to dinner almost every night. Double, _triple_, checked all the locks, you were extra careful on patrols. No unnecessary acrobatics or anything. The guy with the gun always went down first and then you glanced over at Tim. You had someone to go home to. I mean, you had me, but you aren't really in charge of me. I'm not someone you look at and go, 'must protect'." Wally sighed into Dick's raven locks. "I mean, I would hope if the situation called for it, you would protect me. Outside of us, you had some kind of purpose other than to live for yourself."

"That's why I have you." It was Dick's go-to phrase when things got heavy. It always worked in the past. "I will _always_ have you to live for. And don't forget it."

"I'm not going to, Dick. But it's ok to want something more. To want a Lian or Tim. I-I... I want it too. But it's four in the morning, you've been beaten up by some punk, and I'm _tired_. Do you think we could, I don't know, put this on hold? Just for the rest of the day? Then I promise we'll talk about it. When I'm coherent enough to actually know what I'm agreeing to and how you feel about this."

Dick just kissed the speedster goodnight, not another word coming out of his mouth. Because he was going to get one. He was going to get a Lian.

Even if Wally didn't know it yet.

* * *

**_Gotham, Gotham Central Park March 21, 7:39 AM_**

He saw him.

It had been a bright and early morning, and Dick Grayson was making his way around Gotham Central Park. He would often take runs around Blüdhaven when he didn't feel like running in the gym. And while he loved to run in the woods behind Wayne Manor, he would lose track of time, claiming the trees as his own jungle gym and getting carried away with nature, and he'd be emerging three days later, sweaty and dirty and happy. But while he'd be happy, he would have to deal with the very upset Babs, Alfred and Wally. Bruce would probably not even care. Just ask if he had a good training session. But it was his birthday, so he might as well indulge his family.

Thus why he was running around the park. And keeping true to Gotham fashion, the city really never slept. Even now, Dick swerved around party goers who were going to sleep, only to avoid running into the business men and women that were just waking up and getting to work. The few who noticed and recognized him gave a small nod or wave, and he even got a happy birthday. Bruce had made his birthday party this year a big thing. It was probably because last year Dick had been off world with Hal and Wally. He got to see the Milky Way, and as cliché as Wally could get, got to see the star his red head named after him.

So Dick appeased to Bruce, especially since Tim would be going. And Bruce and Tim needed to talk. And preferably not with Dick as referee. He loved his family, but he had to deal with The Bat all by himself for years. Tim needed to learn. The kid was seventeen. Time to man up, Tim.

Dick was just about to turn around and head back home when he saw it. There was a huge fountain in the middle of the park, very popular among dating teenagers and playful children. At this time in the morning, there probably wouldn't be anyone giving the fountain any much attention, too tired or too busy. But Dick was neither. So, with nothing but single minded ness, he stared, not much caring that maybe he was in some peoples way. It was Gotham. They would move around him eventually.

The boy was standing on the ledge, looking down into the water, and Dick could imagine all the coins in there. Jason had told him before how that's how most of the kids on the streets got some extra change. Dick had seen adults, homeless and drunk, get arrested for doing what he was sure the kid was going to do.

The kid, ironically, had a shock of red hair. It was his most prominent feature that Dick could see from the distance he stood at. He entertained the thought that the boy had green, vibrant eyes, but pushed it to the back of his mind, focusing on the present. The boy crouched down, putting his hands on his knees, before glancing around, surveying the walking crowd. No one but Dick paid him any attention, and Dick made sure to stay out of direct sight. He went back to staring at the water, and Dick was sure that he was going to reach in when the kid took another quick look around. He stopped and stared to Dick's left.

Turning, the young man saw what had stopped the boy. Commissioner Gordon was standing talking to another officer that Dick didn't know. With the way he listened intently to Gordon, Dick assumed that he was a rookie. He walked over and Gordon took immediate notice.

"Dick! What a pleasant surprise. Taking some time before the big party?" Gordon clasped a hand around Dick's shoulder, and the rookie next to him backed up just a little, probably not seeing such a reaction out of the older man yet.

"You got me Commissioner. Bruce's parties can get a bit overwhelming, if you know what I mean." Dick nodded to the younger officer before going back to Gordon. "Will you be there tonight?"

"Barbara _has_ convinced me to escort her. Cheeky girl that she is," Gordon confirmed. They continued to idly chat, mostly about Barbara, and how she was adjusting to her new job, or about how the police department was down there. It only lasted around four minutes, then Gordon said something about getting back to the departments and Dick just happily waved them off. As he turned back to the fountain, the kid was gone, just a puddle of water where he once stood. So Dick did what any detective would. He followed a trail.

And damn it all to hell if it wasn't a hard trail to follow.

While the wet foot prints were still visible, they became fainter and fainter as Dick assumed the soles of the kids feet eventually dried. But Dick had pretty much learned every nook and cranny as his time as Robin, so unless the city shifted in the last couple of years, he was sure he'd be fine. Plus, having a brother who used to be homeless, it helped finding places he wouldn't normally look at.

Gotham seemed to have a rotating schedule. Like the villains, homeless men and women and children bounced around from abandoned place to the next. Dick knew of two around Central Park, so he stopped by those first. And his search wasn't wasted. The second house, a simple two story bakery that had been run down for over two decades, stood in a shadier part of downtown Gotham. A place he was completely familiar with. Hood up, he made his way around the building.

Setting up a place to sleep in front was always the stupidest decision, so it had to be upstairs or down. And from personal experience, it was always down. So that's where he headed first. There were a few a basement windows to choose from, and looking in the first, he didn't see anything. Not till he made it around the back, did he decide to go in.

The window showed a lantern, sleeping bag and a cooler. There was a few books laying beside a pillow and many water bottles. The window of course was locked, so Dick had to do things the hard way. Once he had gotten the window off its hinges, he slipped inside.

Landing lightly on his feet, he held his breath. While the kid obviously wasn't in the basement like his stuff, Dick wanted to tread carefully. Usually they're always runners. A few creaks from upstairs, and then soft footsteps meaning that he was going to the top floor.

Dick took a second to actually think about what he was doing. He was breaking into a building to spy on a kid he didn't even know, who hadn't done anything to him. This was a form of stalking, he was sure. And breaking and entering. And damage of public property. And it was his birthday. Sighing, he made his way out.

As he shimmied out the window, two old shoes meet his line of sight.

Dammit.

"Can I _help_ you with something?"

Of course the kid was cheeky. How was he supposed to talk his self out of this one?_ Oh, well, you see, I just locked myself out and you know, this was an easy way in... Also, I'm kind of stalking you_.

"Hey..." The kid started to say and Dick got a good look at his face. Pale and splattered with dust and grime, red nose that was probably a sign of having a cold and deep blue eyes. And chapped lips that were about to get Dick in _so_ much trouble. "Aren't you the guy that was running in-"

Dick hit a trigger point in the neck, effectively knocking him out. He caught the kid before he could hit the ground and just stared at him. He didn't look a day over seven.

Dammit.

Bruce was going to kill him.

* * *

_**Gotham, Wayne Manor March 21, 8:27 AM**_

"I can't believe you! Are you clinically insane? You have a death wish, my god, you really do. God, why can't I have a _normal_ family!"

"Tim." Pause. "Seriously? You're being childish."

"I'm being _CHILDISH_? You just kidnapped someone!"

"He was knocked out. I saved him from probably getting killed. You want someone to die on my big day? So not astrous, dude."

"He was knocked out by _you_. Dad's going to kill you."

Dick just groaned and stalked into the kitchen. He could joke about it all he wanted to, but it didn't change the fact that he did just kidnap a helpless child and he was going to die.

Tim had come to pick him up, no questions asked, not even when Dick put a child in the back seat. This was Dick. The first Robin, first child of Batman, _Dick Grayson_. He had a reason. The drive back to Wayne Manor was mostly in comfortable silence, other than Dick's shuffling, seeming to have an internal battle. Tim informed him that Bruce was off dealing with Wayne Enterprises, and that all the staff was busy getting ready for the nights party, but that was mostly downstairs. Alfred, though, was waiting for his return to serve breakfast. Dick grumbled that he wasn't hungry and to just go through the Batcave, that would be easier.

Once they had carried the boy, still unconscious, through the halls and safely into Dick's old room. They made their way to the living room that didn't have any of the staff. And then he told Tim what happened. He had hoped that his younger brother would take it calmly, like he did most things.

It was a fool's wish.

"Seriously, Dick. What are you gonna do?"

"How long do you think it'll take Bruce to figure it out?"

"Figure out what, Master Richard?"

Both men froze and tried to turn with as much grace and as calmly as possible. Alfred didn't even blink. Just stared with a knowing smirk. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the young boy that you brought in not ten minutes ago, would it? Without informing me so I could prepare him some food and possibly a warm bath."

Dick could feel the snark comeback coming up, but bit his tongue to stop himself. Upsetting one Alfred Pennyworth was not a good idea right now.

"We have a problem, Al." Dick felt slightly proud that Tim had said we, about to shoulder some of the blame. "Actually, Dick has a problem."

_Never mind_.

"I could only assume, Master Timothy."

Sending Alfred in to wake the boy was probably the best idea. Tim wouldn't know what to say and Dick was embarrassed beyond belief. Plus, Alfred was Alfred. He knows how to deal with everyone.

Tim left to go head to the gym, mumbling that if he needed anything to give him a call. Dick decided that it might be a while, so he took to the showers. Twenty minutes later, Dick was patiently waiting outside the door to his room. He kept spare clothes in Tim's, so, fully dressed, he idly tapped his foot.

Five more minutes and then Alfred came out. "Master Joshua would like some food. While I go get him the breakfast I prepared an hour ago," pointed stare. "And also find him some clothes for the party, would you mind keeping him company?"

Dick stared at Alfred.

"I'm sorry, Al. What was that?"

"Keep him company, Master Richard."

"He's _going_ to the party?"

Alfred just puffed his chest out a little and started to walk away. "Did you expect anything less, Master Richard? You practically invited him."

Dick just groaned and entered the room.

The kid was bouncing in the bed, holding one of Dick's old comic books. He glanced over to Dick before plopping down and throwing the comic book aside. Dick's eye twitched.

"So, Joshua?"

"So, Master Dick?"

Yes, definitely a cheeky son of a bitch.

Bruce really _was_ going to kill him.

* * *

**_Gotham, Wayne Manor march 21, 7:57 PM_**

Dick had spent most of the day tailing Josh. Luckily, he wasn't too nosy, just curious. He found the most amusement in the gym with Tim, then in Tim's room with Tim, then in the the ball room with Tim.

Tim was less than pleased. "Man, I moved out to avoid getting to know tiny annoying squirts."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, you were a tiny annoying squirt when you moved in. And no one says squirt. Unless they're older than Alfred."

Tim just huffed and watched as Josh hung off every one of their words. He wondered how long the kid had been staying in that run down building. Obviously long enough to make it on his own. Which wasn't uncommon in Gotham or Blüdhaven, but Dick had been spending enough time in Central City to feel his heart strings give a painful tug. Damn Wally and his beautiful city.

The red head had called around afternoon to tell him he'd get to the party around eight and apologized and said he'd make it up.

"Dick," he glanced down to a small hand on his pant legs. "Can we go to the kitchen." Josh's eyes twinkled with mischief, probably smelling the sweets being prepared.

Dick just grinned.

He had gotten to learn much about Josh. Like his full name. Joshua Joseph King. His favorite color was green. When he could get them, he loved pancakes. Chocolate chips were a must. He had been alone for a year now. His parents died in one of Joker's attacks. Dick had stiffened when he heard that. Of course it would be him.

Josh also liked animals. And climbing the many buildings around Gotham. He also like the trampoline in the gym and loved it when Dick showed him his acrobatic skills. Tim just scoffed and called him a show off. Dick was ok with that.

He was ok with Josh.

He liked Josh.

He wanted Josh.

And before he knew it, the party had been going on for two hours and he was slipping into Dick Grayson, son of Bruce Wayne like he never missed a beat. Bruce himself had yet to notice the extra addition to the party, mixing in with all the other socialites kids very naturally in one of Dick's old suits. But then again, Dick was probably the only one paying Josh the extra attention.

Bruce had come up to talk to him though, asking about Tim, if he needed any money, was he ok with him there, any Joker sightings. The conversation was all coded, obviously, and Dick looked as if nothing else but a pleasant conversation was going on. Eventually he left him to his thoughts.

And then...

Barbara had come in an hour ago, and Dick automatically told her the situation. He didn't realize he was smiling till she pointed it out. Then she just gazed knowingly and told him to introduce her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when two warm arms wrapped around his torso, holding a wrapped package. It had Batman wrapping paper. "Open it before Bruce sees."

"You just love testing his limits, don't you?"

"_Dude_, he's gonna see. Hurry up!"

Dick just cackled and easily tore off the wrapping paper, setting it in the table next to him. Some guests glanced over, but said nothing. Bruce made sure no reporters got in. Damien still got mad whenever they got all up in his face and he couldn't help but punch them. Vicki Vale was not a happy camper.

Unfolding whatever papers Wally had gotten him, he just stared. It was a lease. And it wasn't to their apartment. Quickly glancing through, he saw layouts and legal documents.

"It's a... Condo? What's wrong with our apartment?"

"Nothing. It's great. But this is bigger." Dick just grunted. Their apartment was big enough. It was comfortable. He probably thought Dick needed some mansion. "And this place has three bedrooms."

"Three...?" Oh. _Oh_.

"Yeah, I don't think Tim is going to be leaving anytime soon - which I am so ok with! - and, well, why not? I mean, I obviously know that it's not going to happen over night, but it's better to be prepared, right? You want it, I want it, so it's obvious that we should have one. We can afford to feed another mouth. Maybe not one like _mine_, but you know..." Dick turned around in his arms and smiled up at him. "Told you I'd make up for being late." Dick kissed him, not caring that Bruce probably frowned upon such display's. While Bruce was more than accepting of their relationship, he would always be a paranoid bastard.

"Plus," Wally continued. "We have time. We don't know when it could happen." Dick's smile turned wooden and Wally frowned. All of a sudden, Wally was watching his boyfriend get tackled from behind by a small red head.

"Master Dick," the kid said in a teasing tone. "Babs is amazing! She told me that you can walk a tight rope. I don't know what that is but I _really_ want to see it. Please!" The young boy seemed to finally notice Wally giving him a weird look and slid off Dick's back and straightened up. "What's up, ginger?"

Wally bristled. "Why you - _you_! You have red hair too! What did you do, Dick? Find another red head because you missed me so much?" Dick threw up his hands defensively.

"He does seem to attract them, doesn't he?" Dick and Wally stiffened up and turned towards Bruce, who had the most charming smile on as he stared at the three of them. "Dick, who's your friend?" Dick released a smile that caused Bruce's own to falter a little, wanting to slip into Batman. Wally had seen that smile. That was his Lian smile.

"Bruce, Wally - this is Josh." The red head blushed at being stared at by the two tall adults, one calculating and the other lightly shocked.

Eventually, Wally smiled. "Sometimes I wonder who's the fast one, you or me, little bird."

"Whatever, Freshness." Dick just smiled as Josh grabbed his hand.

* * *

**_Blüdhaven, Dick's and Wally's Apartment May 30, 11:27 AM_**

Wally sighed in frustration, flopping down onto the carpet. "Dick! Dick, these instructions are in Russian! Russian!"

"Use the translator!"

"...Oh."

"I thought you had a genius IQ?" Dick cackled from downstairs.

"Yeah, well, you're the son of a billionaire and you're putting your own furniture together!" Wally yelled back.

"It a bed frame Kid Genius-"

"Hey!"

"It can't be that hard."

He heard Wally grumbling to himself as he walked up the stairs. Josh was coming home today. Dick smiled. Home. It was going to be Josh's home. The adoption proceedings had gone by fairly quick, thanks to Bruce's influence. And while Dick had wanted this to be all him and Wally, faster was better in his mind.

Josh had been staying at a foster home for the last two months, but he was constantly at their place, over everyday after school until he had to be back at the house at six. He had fit just as easily into their lives as Tim had when he moved in. He had his spot on the couch, his seat at the table and his room almost ready.

"Batman sheets, Flash sheets, Batman sheets, Flash sheets..." Wally was saying to himself. He had put his speed to good use and the frame was already set up. Now he held two packages in his hand, weighing the options. "Which one do you think?"

"Seriously? Bats all the way. Bruce will be over for dinner tonight. Josh would love to show him his room." The hadn't told Josh their identities. They had decided they needed to wait a few years, when he could understand the value of secrets. So they played around with all theses inside jokes that when he finally did know their secrets, he'd be kicking himself for not seeing it. Or just angry. And while Wally was more than willing to spill his secrets, Bruce was another story. But Dick didn't mind. Josh could have a few years with him as just Dick. Just his... Dad.

Josh hadn't called either of them that yet, nor did Dick or Wally really expect him to. They had spent the first two weeks discussing him, arguing and agreeing and brooding. The next two weeks were spent talking to Josh, and how he would feel, and if he was ok with it - living with Wally and Dick. Josh just cocked his head and smiled.

Wally had fallen in love with him right then and there. Dick had been in love since the party.

"Well I think Barry would appreciate the Flash much more than Bruce would appreciate Bats."

"Batman."

"Flash."

"Batman."

"Dude, _Flash_."

"I swear to god, West-"

"We're home! And I come baring a gift. Me!" Josh yelled as Tim laughed, heaving his bags inside. Bruce had probably gone a little overboard with the shopping. No one could say he didn't care about his kids. Or grand kids.

Dick smiled at Wally, sharing a small kiss before Josh most likely barreled them in a hug.

Joshua Joseph Grayson-West was home.

* * *

Wow, that totally did not end up how I wanted it to. I really can't write angst to save my life. God. They weren't going to actually end up with a kid at all. I should just go live in the land of rainbows and sunshine. Jeez... I'm done.

Please inform me of spelling mistakes.

Thanks for reading.

Eva


End file.
